


Code 314

by wigglebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Authority Figures, California, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Feeling hot hot hot, Light BDSM, M/M, Police, Police Officer Castiel (Supernatural), Police Officer Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: Cops don't stop for redlights.





	Code 314

Cas had a problem. 

The problem followed him from the beginning of his day to the time he clocked out. The problem rode alongside him in the cruiser up and down traffic congested highways. The problem liked to slouch in his seat, spread his legs, stretching his pants fabric _just enough_ and act like nothing was bothering Cas at all. The problem wore the same uniform as every other rookie that had to ride along with Cas in the first few months on the job, but it looked _especially_ good on _the problem_. 

Cadet Dean whatever-his-last-name-was already had some police experience, but only in Kansas. Nothing like Los Angeles. Nothing at _all_ like Los Angeles and that’s what Cas reminded the rookie Cadet as they took off to hunt down the report of a disabled vehicle on the shoulder of the 110 near Glendale Junction. A baby assignment. 

“Traffic may be the cows crossing the road out in Kansas, but here there are chases, shootings, and gang showdowns. You have to be ready for anything. Even a disabled vehicle could actually be a false call to get a cop there to shoot at them,” Cas explained. 

Dean just nodded, watching the road in front of them. 

It took about two weeks before Dean finally started to have a conversation with Cas. Cas figured because they were equal in age, and he had been a Lieutenant in Lawrence, being viewed as a rookie was most likely humiliating. 

But Cas didn’t care. You did the job, no matter what your rank.

“You’re a hard ass about all this, aren’t you?” Dean asked one day as they were parked in a hideout, trying to nab speeders. 

Cas thought about as he concentrated on his radar gun, “Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Do you know how to have any fun?” 

“I garden if that’s what you mean.”

Dean burst out laughing at that, and Cas frowned. He didn’t enjoy being made fun of. Not by someone who he outranked in any case. He was a Captain. You don’t laugh at your superior officers. 

“That’s enough, _cadet_. Keep your eye on the radar gun,” Cas snapped. Dean silenced himself, but still smiled as he fiddled with the gun.

But Dean, day after day, would pry more and more into Cas’s life. Cas hardly knew anything about the other man but for some reason found himself laying out his entire life story anyways. 

Cas also began noticing how Dean behaved around him versus the other officers. Dean stood tall and hardly smiled or talked when addressed by other superiors. He did his paperwork in silence, didn’t eat lunch in the break room, and hardly spoke to his deskmates. 

But out on the road with Cas, Dean was a chatterbox. He would slouch in his seat and spread his legs out, one knee resting against the door and the other against the center console. He laughed, he poked fun at Cas’s hobbies and career mistakes, and smiled a lot. Cas, after two and a half months, found it more endearing than annoying.

Then, the endearment turned into straight up desire after seeing Dean in the locker room on a Friday afternoon, almost completely bare save for a skimpy pair of pink, lacey panties. 

A few brain cells evaporated as Cas tried to comprehend the sight before him. He fixated on the pink lingerie, how it just barely made it over the swell of the other man’s ass. He wondered how it looked from the front. 

Dean definitely had the body to be a cop, scars and everything. In Cas’s mind, Cadets were always fresh out of the police academy, scrawny young things who had no idea what it meant to be out in the shit. But Dean looked the part. The southern Californian sun had tanned him in most areas, leaving the upper parts of his thighs several shades lighter from board shorts. On anyone else, it’d be funny, but while Cas took in the sight of the man before him, he realized all the tan line was doing was highlighting the pink and that curve. 

Dean’s chest and arms were tan as well, indicating he had no problem finding the beach. The sudden mental image of Dean lounging in the sun, covered in oil and sweat filled Cas’s head and he promptly turned and left the room without allowing his imagination to finish that fantasy. He’d find a different place to take a piss. 

Three days later, Chief Albright informed Cas that Dean was being rotated to Captain Morris. It was normal to rotate rookies so they got the full experience of the department before being let loose on their own, but Cas felt a heavy weight drop in his stomach.

The image of Dean in the locker room had provided plenty of shameful masturbation fuel over the weekend. He wanted to know what was under the pink lingerie and his brain had no problem conjuring up those images: legs spread open in their usual fashion out on a beach chair; bent over the counter in the locker room; on his back in the boot of their SUV cruiser -- 

Cas didn’t want to share Dean, but understood that’s just the way it had to be.

\---

They had to visit the Woodland Hills office to get paperwork on a suspect CHP had been trying to bust for stealing cars. It was late afternoon, the sun was high with the temperatures soaring. It was Cas’s last trip with Dean. He was hot, and on edge. 

Cas drove carefully, like usual, but Dean didn’t make any snide comments. In fact, Dean was silent for the first time since he started the job, and Cas didn’t realize it until they merged from the 10 onto the 405. 

“Feeling sick today or something?” Cas asked, trying to be playful. No response. He glanced over to Dean for the first time since they started the trek, and immediately regretted it. 

Dean’s tie was loose against his neck, showing the first couple buttons of his work shirt were free. A bead of sweat was forming just underneath his adam’s apple, threatening to slide down into Dean’s slightly exposed undershirt. His face was flushed, and his breathing was being forced into a normal pattern. If it were any other day, Cas would think the man was about to have a heart attack, but deep down he knew different. This wasn’t a man in pain. 

“What’s your problem?” Cas asked, dropping the falsity from his voice. 

Dean hesitated, inhaled, and exhaled sharply. 

“I know you were in the locker room the other day.”

They turned onto the 405. Cas swallowed, and didn’t say anything.

“Did you like what you saw?” Dean asked, voice deeper than normal, questioning. 

That simple question threw fire into the pit of Cas’s stomach, and raced up his arms and down his legs. The answer was yes. Oh, very much so, yes. 

Cas realized he stopped breathing for a moment, and knew Dean noticed.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Cas responded, trying to inject false confidence in his tone but knowing he failed.

Dean only stared at Cas as they traveled down the interstate, his eyes burning holes into the side of Cas’s head. His temples started to beat a steady rhythm against his skull. 

“You have to stop that,” Cas ordered, but his voice cracked, betraying what little self control he had. 

Cas heard some rustling but refused to look over. He started to white-knuckle the steering wheel, and could feel the sweat beginning to form on his forehead. To his horror, he could start to feel himself straining the fabric stretched over his groin. 

The click of the seat belt release, and the sound of the buckle hitting the side of the door sounded faint. Cas had to look over. It was like an invisible hand took him by the chin and forced his face sideways. 

Dean sat, slouched in his usual position, with his pants unbuttoned and the zipper down, revealing a small flash of pink and lace. He still had his eyes trained on Cas, a sinister grin now plastered on his face. 

The jig was up. 

Without giving himself a chance to think about his actions, Cas kept his eyes on the road and one hand still on the wheel while his other reached over. His fingertips brushed against the lace, feeling the rough texture. But that wasn’t his goal. He moved over to the far right lane without signaling so he could slow down slightly. The last thing they needed was to crash and explain why. Cas felt and heard Dean suck in his breath as his hand slid over the edge of the panties. What he found underneath was hot, hard, and waiting for him. 

Cas swallowed again, feeling hot and itchy. 

“If I have to pull over, you won’t be able to walk for the next week,” he warned, his voice hoarse and scratchy. 

Dean shifted his hips more towards Cas, giving his hand more access.

“I mostly sit all day anyways, sir.”

Sir. 

_Sir._

That one word completely shattered all of Cas’s will power. 

He withdrew his hand in an instant, sad to leave the pocket of heat but needing to use both hands. Cas flipped the switch off his dash camera, thankful the thing didn’t point inwards.They were alongside North Sepulveda Boulevard and approaching an exit. Cas sped up until he could see the sign, and signalled to get off the freeway. 

This stretch of the road wasn’t travelled often by people unless there was heavy traffic on the 405. Cas shut his brain down from absorbing anything Dean was doing next to him as he turned left off the exit ramp, almost blowing through the stop sign. Left curve, under overpass, right curve, and they were there. 

A small, badly paved bypass road came up quick on their left, and without touching the brakes Cas turned into it. The bumps of dried out asphalt vibrated the SUV, causing some soft moans from Dean. Cas ignored it. 

The water treatment staff didn’t work a full shift on Thursdays and Fridays at this small outpost. Cas used to visit the place to destress during a shift, enjoying the small glimpse of wildlife in the valley. Not today.

Cas practically sped all the way down to the large water tanks that were butted up against a mountain. The facility was on a hill overlooking the 405, but Cas wanted better protection. He drove the SUV down to the larger tank, took a right, and continued to follow the pavement to a small ledge at the very end of the property. There were no cameras here, no roads, no offices -- no anything. Two mountains descended on either side, forming a wall, protecting them. 

The SUV came to a final stop paralleling the edge of the berm. Cas threw the parking break on, and let the vehicle idle. He was breathing hard, still white-knuckling part of the steering wheel. 

“Are you gonna fuck me or murder me?” Dean’s voice floated to Cas through his haze.

Cas finally turned to look at Dean, and felt every last drop of restraint break free. 

In the short time it took them to get off the freeway and to their present location, Dean discarded his button down, leaving only a thin white undershirt with his loose tie resting over it. The shirt draped itself over stiffened nipples and only added to the torment. The shirt rode up slightly where Cas had pushed it to get at Dean’s cock earlier. 

Dean’s pants were down by his knees, belt undone and dangling limp from the loops. The only thing that remained around Dean’s hips were those damn panties. They conformed to the curve of Dean’s cock, but barely had enough space to contain it. The fabric was straining, and so was Cas. 

“Take off your tie,” Cas ordered, his voice surprisingly soft for the level of frustration he felt. 

Dean’s eyes were dark as he kept his gaze on Cas. Before he loosened his tie more, Dean grabbed the small silver pin on the fabric, and threw it into the backseat. It landed on the floor with a sad thump, forgotten. Dean already knew where Cas was going with this.

He undid the tie completely and tossed the fabric into Cas’s lap, watching him warily. 

Without a word, Cas reached over and grabbed Dean’s wrists, the first skin contact he had all day with the man. It fired tiny bits of warm up through his finger tips. Cas crossed Dean’s hands together and started to bind them with a figure 8. 

“I figured you for more of a handcuff guy,” Dean breathed, watching Cas tie a small knot. 

Cas tested the tightness. 

“Is this too tight?” 

Dean shook his head without breaking eye contact. 

“I don’t know you that well. I don’t want you to get injured with the cuffs,” Cas explained. He used handcuffs once many years ago on a first date. It ended up with them in the emergency room with a broken wrist and cut marks. 

Dean rolled his eyes, and wiggled his wrists, “Well, this is fine I guess.” 

Cas forced himself to turn away as he killed the engine and ripped the keys out of the ignition. Wincing, he shifted in his seat and opened his door. The fabric pulled against his cock and he didn’t even know if he could walk. 

But, he found the strength. 

Cas slammed the door behind him and shuffled to the otherside of the SUV where Dean waited, patient and still. He threw the passenger door open, put both hands on the sides of Dean’s thighs, and forced him to sit sideways. They didn’t speak as Cas pulled off Dean’s shoes, socks, and pants as fast as he could, letting them fall to the hot pavement below. The sun was directly overhead, no shade provided by the hills around them. The SUV was already a stifling heat, and Dean’s body was slick with sweat, making the top of his undershirt almost transparent. 

Cas slowed himself down so he could slide his hands up Dean’s inner thighs, feeling the skin get warmer and warmer as he closed in on his target. He wanted those panties off so bad but also had a desire to only pull them aside, getting just enough access. 

But that was a problem for a different minute. He pulled his hands away before he couldn’t stop himself, provoking a moan of frustration from Dean who squirmed in his seat. 

Cas stalked to the back of the SUV. He looked around to triple check the coast was clear before unlocking the boot, and throwing the hatchback up. There were lockboxes back there with certain tools, but it mostly stayed clear in case there was a K9 unit. There was more than enough space. 

Returning to the passenger side, Cas put his index finger inside the space of the restraint, and tugged just hard enough for Dean to get the signal to get out. 

Dean’s bare feet hit the concrete and he instantly hissed at the heat. Cas pulled him away fast to avoid any serious injury. 

“Climb up there,” he ordered, guiding Dean to the back. 

Dean did as he was told, having to use his elbows and knees to get completely up, fully displaying his backside to Cas. He was a fucking tease, and he got of on it. Cas took a hand, and slapped one side, watching Dean buckle onto his forearms and uttering a soft _fuck!_ While situating himself. 

“You seem angry,” Dean goaded as he twisted, sitting on the carpeted floor. Cas narrowed his eyes, hands gripping the edge of the SUV. 

“You seem happy about it,” he shot back.

Dean only flashed another grin, wiggling his fingers in the restraint. 

“There’s a small bottle of lube and a condom in my pants pocket. I want you to make good on your threat.”

Cas curled one of his lips, and leaned forward and put his hands on either side of Dean’s lounging body. 

“You’ve been planning this.”

“Yes I have.”

“For how long?”

Dean smiled, “Since the first week I started your ride along. I got a thing for authority figures.”

Cas blinked, taking a mental snapshot of the man before him who matched in age, body, and experience, submitting himself because Cas was a Captain, and he was not. That was it. 

Without another word, Cas rushed over to the pants on the ground and found the small packet of lube attached to a condom. A thought occurred to him suddenly. Dean had this all prepared. How many other higher ups has he gone through in his career? Is this how he got to be Chief of Police in Lawrence? 

Will he do this with Captain Morris?

“Hurry it up, will ya? I’m frying back here!” Dean called over to Cas, bringing him back to the present. 

Who cared. 

Cas arrived back to see Dean sprawled on his back, his shirt riding up again, hands still tied together resting on his bare stomach. His knees were bent up in the air and swaying back and forth. 

“Took you long enough,” he mumbled, still staring at the ceiling. 

Cas felt something in him snap. 

Dean wanted authority? Fine. 

“Sit up. I didn’t say you could lay down, Cadet.”

Dean’s knees stopped swaying, and he tilted his head up to look at Cas. It took him a moment to register that it was a serious command before he scrambled back up to a sitting position, panties riding down further. His antagonizing smile dropped in an instant, and Cas liked that. Dean was giving him his utmost attention. 

Before they got going, there was some business that had to be taken care of. Cas leaned forward and brushed his lips against Dean’s.

“If this gets too intense for you, do you have a word?” 

Dean closed his eyes and tried to chase Cas’s mouth.

“Answer the question.”

Dean conceded and sat still. 

“It’s ‘redlight’.” 

Cas smirked, pulling away fully, “Cops don’t stop for redlights.” 

He could visibly see Dean shiver despite the heat.

“Fine. ‘Three one four’ then.”

Three one four. Code three-one-four called in for indecent exposure. 

Cas tossed the packages onto the floor of the SUV next to Dean, freeing up his hand to grab Dean by the back of his head, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Dean went willingly and made a whining noise in the back of his throat. Cas could feel the man’s body starting to tremble, and figured they waited long enough. 

Cas broke free, breathless, and undid his trousers. He constrained long enough and sighed with relief when he pulled the zipper down. The pants were too small for him to begin with. 

Cas kept his eyes on Dean, watching his reaction as he pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to free himself completely. Dean watched with raw hunger in his eyes. Cas could see written across his face. 

An idea came to him seeing Dean’s slightly parted, swollen lips. 

Cas grabbed the condom and unwrapped it, holding it out between them. 

“You know what to do.” 

Dean exhaled sharply before taking the condom and framing it between his lips. He was obedient, and sat there waiting. Cas held the sides of Dean’s head, guiding him down. Dean shifted forward, balancing once again on his knees and forearms. He looked up, almost helpless. 

“You don’t need my help,” Cas answered, already knowing the question. 

Dean looked back down and angled his head, catching the tip of Cas’s cock, steadying it. Cas felt heat, finally, encompassing him as Dean slid all the way down. His ass was sticking high up in the air now, the panties barely able to cover any skin at this point. Dean’s back was arched down, and Cas admired the shaking muscles as Dean tried to stay balanced on his arms. 

Once Dean reached the bottom, he came back up with his lips pressed hard against the rubber and Cas’s cock, solidifying its presence there. 

Cas didn’t like wearing condoms, but it was his first time with Dean and that wasn’t a risk he wanted to take. He only hoped he’d still be able to come fast enough. 

Dean resurfaced, mouth pink and even more swollen, and his cheeks red. He stayed in his position though, looking at Cas for more guidance. 

“On your back,” Cas ordered. 

“Yes sir,” Dean replied back on an exhale, soft and submissive. Cas grabbed the sides of the SUV to steady himself. He knew after today he’d never be able to hear Dean say ‘sir’ to anyone without thinking of this afternoon. 

Dean slid to his side, and then on his back, his knees bent in the air again. This time there was no teasing, no prodding, no smart-ass comments. He was ready to be taken. 

Cas grabbed his hips and pulled him forward more so his ass was halfway hanging out of the cabin, his legs resting on Cas’s hips. The panties rode up, tightening themselves over Dean’s cock, causing him to whimper. 

In the end, Cas decided to take them off. He liked looking at them, but he could always save them for a different day. Grabbing the band, he started to pull. Dean yielded them to him, his legs straightening and stretching up Cas’s chest so Cas could lift them off with ease and not have to step back. In the process, the tip of his cock brushed against Dean’s hole, causing the man to squirm. Cas was sad the feeling was muted for him, but watching Dean’s reaction was a good consolation prize. 

“These are mine now,” Cas explained, holding the lingerie up. Dean nodded, and Cas threw them over the man's head where they landed on a riot stick mounted against the partition cage. 

The sun was beating down on Cas’s back as he pushed Dean’s legs back over him for more access. He felt the sweat seeping through his own undershirt and onto his uniform, but there was no effort to remove any of it. Even if he was hot, he wanted to stay as dressed as he could. He liked the power dynamic. 

Cas ripped the packet of lube open with his teeth with one hand holding Dean’s legs together. Instead of coating his fingers, he used his free hand to squeeze it directly on Dean, causing the man to gasp. 

“Cold?” 

Dean could only nod, eyes closed. He tried shifting his hips but couldn’t with his legs over him. 

Cas worked him open methodically. One finger, two fingers, then finally a third, trying to ignore any sounds coming from Dean. At one point, Dean moved his bound hands up, trying to grab hold of himself but Cas swatted then away. Dean obeyed. 

Satisfied with the prep and unable to wait anymore, Cas unfolded Dean and placed his legs back on his hips. Dean flexed his hips upward again automatically. 

The holding out was killing them both, but Cas also liked the game. 

“You want me to fuck you, Cadet?” 

Dean moaned a response. 

“I didn’t hear that. I asked you if you wanted me to fuck you. Answer me.”

“Yes! Jesus Christ, yes!” Dean gasped, starting to arch his back against the floor.

Cas smiled, and without another word, slid all the way in in one thrust. 

Despite the protection, Cas could feel the tight and hot space that welcomed him. He lost his vision for a second, allowing his body to really feel what just happened. Dean himself shuddered and Cas could have sworn he saw his eyes roll back before squeezing them tight again. 

Cas had to shut his eyes too and gain control over himself. He didn’t want it over before it truly began. 

When he came back to himself, Cas realized that Dean’s hips were moving automatically, trying to fuck himself on his cock. Cas took Dean’s thighs to stop him, and pulled all the way back out to the tip. 

“Hey no. Please, no please -- fuck me. Come on. Please -- ,” Dean started babbling. The teasing was too much for him, and it delighted Cas. He angled his hips slightly, and snapped his hips back in. Dean made a low, hoarse sound in the back of his throat. The guy was a vocal bottom, that’s for sure. 

Cas wondered faintly what this looked like to someone who may have been at the water site by happenstance. They were so far down, he didn’t think anyone would notice what exactly was going on, but judging by how loud Dean got, they may guess correctly. Would Cas and Dean lose their jobs? Hell yes. Would it be worth it? 

Cas looked down at the man below him, losing his composure in the back of a police cruiser in the middle of the mountains. A man who only knew Cas for a couple months before deciding to trust him with this. 

Yeah, it’ll be worth it. But maybe that was just Cas’s dick talking.

Cas picked his pace up, trying to get to the edge he’d been craving. Dean’s arms were over his head, grasping at the rough carpet on the floor. His back was going to be red with a burn for sure. 

In, out to the tip, in -- Cas set up a steady but fast rhythm with Dean panting along, babbling nonsense words or random noises. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. 

Cas kept his pace, relishing in the heat, trying to push himself. 

He wasn’t anywhere near close, but Dean was. 

With one final snap of his hips, Cas felt Dean tighten around him, and watched the man cover his face with his hands. He came without Cas ever touching him, his cock pulsing on its own, come running down Dean’s stomach and onto the floor. It was hot. And Cas tried to capitalize on that and threw a few more thrusts into Dean, but the tightness was gone before he could finish. 

Dean just laid there, breathing heavily. His undershirt was ridden up almost all the way to his chest, exposing his flushed body. He was glistening in sweat. It was a gorgeous sight but it _wasn’t enough_. Cas kept going with a few erratic thrusts, and Dean let out small moans here and there as he remained motionless. 

That wasn’t going to cut it. 

Cas pull out all the way, causing Dean to cry out. He stepped away and let Dean’s legs dangle off the side of the car. The sun was moving further west, casing a shadow off the SUV finally. 

Dick out, hard, angry, and unsatisfied, Cas reached in and tugged at Dean’s hips again. When Dean resisted, Cas placed a knee inside the cabin and leaned down next to Dean’s ear. 

“I’m not finished with you yet,” he whispered before taking a nip at Dean’s earlobe. The man opened his eyes wide at that, his breath hitching as he tried to move. 

Cas back out onto the pavement again, and waited for Dean to get up. He was lethargic, and clearly out of it, but he sat all the way up, shifting uncomfortably. All he could do was stare at Cas, waiting for his next orders. 

He looked raw and completely exposed. Fire reignited in Cas. 

“Turn around and put one leg down. Step in the shadow so you don’t get burned,” Cas instructed. He watched Dean soundlessly turn and obey. _Yes, sir._

_Yes. Sir._

His left leg stayed on the ground for balance while he turned and lifted the other leg up to rest his knee on the boot of the SUV, spreading himself open by the position alone. His hole looked angry red, swollen with recent activity. Cas wondered for a moment if he should untie Dean’s wrists, but ignored it. If Dean was uncomfortable, he knew what to say. 

A breeze picked up through the valley made by the hills surrounding them, and Cas felt the sweat on his forehead cool slightly. Dean’s body broke out into goosebumps. Cas pushed the undershirt up even more. 

Dean was more exposed, and the part of his back that had rubbed against the floor was scratched and was marked with deep grooves from the textured fabric. Cas wanted to keep the man upright and tight against him, front to back while he continued but he found the raw look in front of him too much of a turn on. He started to feel lost in the fog again. 

Dean leaned forward into the back of the SUV, balancing on his palms. He hung his head, clearly exhausted. 

In another quick motion, Cas slipped right back in. Dean released a deep, agonized moan. Longer than the ones from before. His shoulder shook, and Cas could see his leg quaking, trying to support him. 

Cas gripped Dean’s hips tight, fingers digging into his flesh, and pulled them back sharply against him. Cas didn’t move his own hips at all now, instead pushing and pulling Dean back and forth. Dean collapsed onto his forearms, now making one continuous whine that shook every time Cas collided with him. Cas could feel it echo down in his bones. 

He was now closer to the edge than he had been. 

With a start, and as Cas increased his pace with Dean, he realized he was more turned on by the sheer submissiveness of the man. The image before him of a man tied up and willing to be used in the back of a car was something he’d never seen or experienced before 

Cas was practically the only thing holding Dean up at this point the man was shaking so hard. 

Everything happened at once. 

Dean’s knee which was supporting him gave out, causing Cas to hold him fast and tight against his own pelvis. The shock of almost falling caused Dean to seize up, once again clamping down on Cas, this time completely shoving him over the edge into the abyss.

Cas was sure he shouted something as he pressed his hip bones into the fleshy part of Dean’s ass, and came with everything that had been building for several days, ever since he saw Dean in those damn pink panties. White light flashed before Cas as his ears were filled with the rushing sound of his own blood. His heart rate was out of control, he wondered if Dean could feel it all the way down there. 

As Cas came down, he realized that Dean was either sobbing or laughing. Maybe both. A quick stab of fear raced through him, wondering if he went too far, if Dean did indicate he wanted to stop and he just didn’t hear. 

Cas’s muscles slacked, and he realized he could barely stand, let alone hold Dean up. He helped guide Dean back into the SUV, watching as the man practically collapsed onto his side. Turned out he was laughing, at least a little. There were streaks running down his cheeks but Cas couldn’t tell if it was sweat or tears. Maybe both. 

Cas held onto one side of the SUV for stabilization as he helped guide the condom off. Dean watched him. 

Unable to stand, Cas tuck himself back into his pants and went to sit down on the edge by Dean’s feet. It was only then he realized he completely soaked his work shirt with sweat. And he was parched. Dean was still watching him. 

“Was that okay?” Cas asked, dropping the commanding tone he had before, nervous. 

Dean nodded before clearing his throat, “Next time, no condom. I want to feel everything.” 

Cas smiled. 

“Next time? So I didn’t completely screw it up?”

Dean actually laughed at that, rolling onto his back again, exposing all of himself under Cas’s gaze. 

“If I was twenty years younger I’d be able to go three more rounds with you before the end of our shift. No, you didn’t screw it up.”

Warmth flooded Cas as he leaned in and kissed Dean again, slower this time. They were back on the same level. 

Sort of. 

Cas pulled away and patted Dean’s cheek. 

“You need to get up. We still have to get to Woodland Hills, Cadet.” 

Dean smirked as he was hoisted up out of the SUV. Cas followed him to the passenger side door, still taking in the sight of the bare man in front of him before clothing obscured his view once more. 

Dean stopped just as he got to the door and turned with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

Cas stopped as well.

“What? Did I forget something?”

Dean bent down to get his discarded clothing, giving Cas another look at his handiwork before standing up and opening the door. 

“I’m still walking, _sir_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I wrote the fic "Knock Knock" based on an anonymous smut prompt, they gave me the number 109, and I was confused so I wrote a fic combining prompt 100 and prompt 9. 
> 
> I then later realized that the list numbers are different on mobile vs a desktop computer due to Tumblr's strange app formatting. 
> 
> This is the real "109", which, on the computer version of the list, is number 98. 
> 
> "‘If I have to pull over, you won’t be able to walk for the next week"
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it! I wrote it all in one sitting to get it done before the Supernatural season finale today. 
> 
> I'm still taking smut prompts (the list is on my tumblr, same username as my ao3 handle)
> 
> Also no, I don't know much about police. I hope you suspended your disbelief.


End file.
